A material application apparatus is regularly used for applying coating material to an object, part or other work piece or surface. A material application apparatus often includes a material application device, also referred to as a spray gun. Material application apparatus are often used to apply powder coating material and liquid coating material. It is also known to apply porcelain enamel coatings to work pieces. Porcelain enamel coating material is a fine glass powder-like material, but is unlike lower melting temperature organic powder coating material that is lighter, commonly exhibits impact fusion and has a fairly high transfer ratio or efficiency (transfer ratio or efficiency refers to the percentage of powder coating material that adheres to the work piece during a coating or spraying operation). Porcelain enamel coating materials are difficult to electrostatically charge, heavier than organic powder coating materials, highly abrasive and exhibit low transfer efficiencies along the order of about twenty percent. The low transfer efficiencies are due in part to the difficulty in charging the coating material.